


Heartache

by Shinan7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 20:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2481674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinan7/pseuds/Shinan7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hugo has a crush on a certain blond Slytherin but he has to keep it to himself. Boy/boy, if you don't like don't read</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter and anything that you recognize does not belong to me, I'm just using J. K. Rowlings characters to write a fanfiction

Really, why did he have to born a boy? Hugo mussed as he watched the platinum blonde hottie that was Scorpius Malfoy, the Prince of Slytherin and sadly his sister, Rose's, boyfriend. As if on cue, the bushy haired redhead flounced into the Great Hall and towards Scorpius' side. Hugo ducked his head as she turned towards his direction. Since he'd figured out his feelings for Scorpius, Hugo hadn't been able to look at anyone directly in the eyes. He somehow thought that if anyone ever did, they would be able to see his secret, and he didn't want that. He definitely didn't want that. It would be a nightmare, not to mention that Rose would probably never talk to him ever again and Scorpius would only look at him with disgust, and forever try to avoid him. Hugo would probably be banned from all family gatherings for the rest of his life as soon as the rest of the family brood found out!

Hugo sighed sadly, pushing the eggs around on his plate with his fork, not feeling the least bit tempted to even bring it close to his mouth.

Really, why hadn't Scorpius liked him instead of her? He was just as attractive as his sister was, if not more. Not to mention that he was smarter then her by a long shot.

"Bloody damn." Hugo muttered, picking up his satchel and hauled himself out of his chair. Hugo made sure that he didn't even glance in their direction. He really didn't want to see something that he himself wanted so much. It would just hurt, and hurt like a mother dragon on a rampage.

As he left the hall, Hugo heard something that he wished he hadn't.

"Hugo! Wait up! Scorpius and I need to talk to you!" Rose's voice cut through his heart like a knife. Without even looking back, Hugo pretended that he hadn't heard a thing, and vanished around the nearest corner. As soon as he disappeared from their sight, Hugo ran for it.

Feeling dejected, Hugo didn't want to do anything that day. He'd just pretend that he'd gotten sick and stay in the dorm. But then again, if he didn't go to class, he'd definitely get into trouble because he wouldn't have an excuse. Sure, he could tell them that he was feeling under the weather, but they would ask him why he hadn't gone to the infirmary. Then an idea hit him, he had some of the candy that his uncle George had invented with his uncle Fred when they were in his year. He'd gotten it his first year as a present from George. They were old, but they probably still worked. Hugo searched through his satchel for a moment before finding the wrapped candy in a bottom corner. He quickly unwrapped it and popped the orange side into his mouth, chewing quickly before swallowing it with a grimace. That done he turned back to get lost in his thoughts as his legs walked to where he needed to go.

He didn't feel the need to go to any class, he was ahead of the rest of the students anyway. What was one day? Absolutely nothing.

Hugo darted to the stairs and headed up to the infirmary. Since this was the first time ever that he'd actually been there, he doubted that he would be turned away.

"Are you all right? You seem a bit flushed. Have a seat Mr. Weasley." Madam Pomfrey's voice broke through his thought and everything sharpened with clarity. It seemed that he had stopped right in front of Madam Pomfrey without knowing it. Clearly she took his spacing out, and rapidly warming temperature as a sign that he might be getting sick, if he wasn't already.

With a groan, Hugo sat on the nearest bed. Now that he wasn't lost in thought, he felt terrible. Was this how it was supposed to be? Sure he knew he would feel sick, but this sick?

Just as that thought hit him, a wave of nausea hit him like a brick and he hurled into the trash can that was thankfully next to his feet.

"Oh dear, hang on, I've got something for that." Madam Pomfrey said worriedly as she gently patted his back until his stomach was empty of everything, not that he'd eaten much except for that piece of candy. Madame Pomfrey left as soon as she was sure that he was done barfing his stomach out and Hugo felt oddly abandoned. Which was ridiculous, since he had plenty of family and friends all around him.

Scorpius popped into his mind, and Hugo sighed, then gasped as his stomach lurched again, though nothing came out.

After he stopped heaving, Hugo fell back onto the bed and held his hands against his eyes. It helped a little, but not nearly enough.

"Here you are, dear. Take a sip of this, you should feel better soon." Madam Pomfrey said from next to him. Hugo sat up again, his stomach giving him another lurch. He drank down all the liquid in the cup. Not even a second passed when the liquid found its was from his stomach, to the floor.

"Oh, dear. I'll be right back." Madam Pomfrey scrambled back to her office, waving at the mess on the floor, vanishing it.

The bag on the floor caught Hugo's eye and he snatched it up, ripped open the flap and searched for the other side of the candy that he'd idiotically stuffed in there instead of his pants pocket. After a few seconds, he felt this other half of the candy and without hesitation, stuffed it into his mouth, forcing himself not to throw it up again.

"Here you are, Mr. Weasley, see if this will work better." Madam Pomfrey appeared next to him with a cup of green potion.

Hugo took the ghastly looking concoction and sipped it, his face scrunching up at the equally repulsive taste.

When it stayed down, Madam Pomfrey nodded sharply and made him lay down flat on the bed. "You won't be going to class today, Mr. Weasley, you might as well get comfortable." With that she walked away as someone else had entered the infirmary.

Hugo closed his eyes and zoned out of the physical world and into his mental one.

At least he wasn't going to see his sister, or Scorpius, at least for today.

"Hugo! Poor baby, are you alright?" Rose's voice brought his thoughts to a screeching halt in less then two point five seconds.

"I don't think it's a good idea to be screaming like that Rose, he is sick you know." It was his voice. Why did he have to be here too?

Hugo groaned, unable to keep the sound clamped behind his lips. He had just arrived in Hell, or more appropriately, Hell had come to him.

A/n: Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: M or O

Hugo had his eyes scrunched up, wishing, hoping that he had mistaken the voices. That it really wasn't his sister Rose in the infirmary, or his crush. The crush that decided to date his older sister. It couldn't be, the universe just wouldn't be that cruel.

"Madam Pomfrey, is he going to be all right?"

Well, that brought down his hopes considerably. In fact, they crashed, burned and the charry remains were crushed into smithereens that were swept into the unseen plains, never to be heard of again.

"Ms. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy, he will be just fine. But he needs his rest, so I must ask you to leave. You may come back after classes are finished."

"But he looks like he's in pain! And he has yet to open his eyes and say hello!" Rose's voice shrilled uncomfortable high to people's(a.k.a. Hugo's) tender ears.

Hugo really couldn't help but wince, her voice was horrible at times, especially in cases where she was upset or under a lot of stress. He liked to compare it to nails on a chalk board, though his mother would smack him if he ever said anything of the sort within her range of hearing, which was surprisingly far and should be impossible.

"Well dear, he was just horribly ill, throwing up all over the place. I am certain that if this had been you, you wouldn't be happy with visitors, now would you?"

The was silence after that, it was enough to make Hugo want to peek as see what Rose's face looked like.

"Of course not. Huie, if you can hear me. I'm sorry. We'll be back later." Rose murmured and Hugo heard the rustle of her cloak as she walked away.

"I hope you feel better soon, Hugo." Scorpius' voice came surprisingly close from his right. A soft touch on his arm almost had Hugo sit up in shock.

Scorpius had touched his arm! Hugo opened his eyes a sliver and watched as Scorpius walked away and out the door. Once the infirmary was empty except for him and Madam Pomfrey, Hugo opened his eyes completely and looked around.

Madam Pomfrey caught his eye and smiled.

"Get some rest Mr. Weasley."

"Yes ma'am." Hugo replied with a nod. She left and Hugo closed his eyes once more, sure that he wouldn't be able to fall asleep. That wasn't the case.

"Hugo, are you feeling alright?" Lorcan's voice drifted into Hugo's sleepy haze.

Hugo must have been asleep for a bit because the in the room was different from the early morning sunlight.

"Lorcan? What are you doing here? What time is it?" Hugo asked as he sat up and rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes.

"It's around six, how long were you out?" Lorcan replied, sitting on the foot of Hugo's bed, before laying down completely on his stomach, with his head in his hands.

"Probably since nine. Is Lysander here too?" Hugo asked peering over Lorcan's shoulder.

"No, he's trying to get Rose to notice him. It seems like his little crush on her has only gotten stronger." Lorcan replied stretching out his back, the little pops were loud enough for Hugo to hear.

"Hasn't he been like that since Rose got together with Scorpius?" Hugo asked his breath hitching a little.

"Hugo, if I've told you once I've told you a thousand times. Just because they have hung around each other a little more than normal, does not meant that they're going out." Lorcan stated.

"Then what other possible reason could be that they're hanging out together so much, and all of a sudden? The only explanation is that they got together." Hugo sighed a little sadly. Then he remembered that Scorpius had brushed against his arm, and his face bloomed into a deep red color.

Lorcan raised an eyebrow, interest shining through his eyes. "There's something you aren't telling your best friend, isn't there? Do tell."

"Well, Scorpius was here earlier…" The bed sheets were extremely interesting while Hugo said this.

"But?" Lorcan asking knowing the answer but waiting for Hugo to confirm his thoughts.

"Rosie was here with him." Hugo sighed sadly.

"Were they kissing? Were they touching? Did they tell you that they were officially together?" Lorcan asked, knowing the answer to this as well. He knew his friend, they were as close as he was to his twin. And knowing Hugo as well as he did his brother, Lorcan knew that Hugo was prone to thinking the worst possible thing was the truth, instead of thinking things through the logical way. He was only like that with people though, with other things, Hugo was a genius and usually went the right path.

"No but-"

"Then don't take it like a kick in the-"

"Hugo!" Lorcan was interrupted by Rose barging through the infirmary doors and screaming for Hugo.

"Rose, you really shouldn't have done that…" Scorpius trailed in after her, with Lysander just behind him.

"What in the world is going on in here?" Madam Pomfrey demanded as she came out of her office.

"I'm sorry, I used a bit too much force on the door. I really didn't mean to do it." rose grimaced. "I just came to see my little brother."

"You'd better learn to control that strength Ms. Weasley. You'll end up hurting someone if you keep that up. If I hear any more ruckus from you, I will ban you from the infirmary. There are sick students located here, as you well know." With that, she turned on her heel and went back into her office, keeping the door open as a warning to Rose.

Rose walked over to Hugo's bed and sat down on the unoccupied side. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, Rose, really. You didn't have to come, I'll be out in a little bit." Hugo murmured, his eyes constantly straying over to Scorpius whom had walked over to his other side, closer than Lorcan was.

Scorpius' face was so kissable, why couldn't he just be his? Why did they have to come together? It just made hurt heart ache when they were together… He should have woken up sooner, then he would have been able to avoid seeing them together.

Earth to Hugo. Hugo, you there?" Lorcan asked, snapping his fingers repeatedly in front of his best friends face.

"What?" Hugo blinked at him in confusion.

"Where'd you go?" Lorcan teased, still in his spot on the bed.

"Sorry." Hugo whispered, his face burning again.

"Are you sure that you're alright?" Scorpius asked, making Hugo stare at him again.

Hugo nodded again, not able to respond to Scorpius' concern. The only things that flashed through his mind was taking that shirt off of Scorpius and doing unspeakable things to him… No, he had to get his head out of the gutter. Scorpius was dating Rose, dating Rose, dating Rose!

"What is this? A family reunion? What's everyone doing here?" Albus' voice snapped Hugo out of his wet dream.

"No, Hugo got sick and when Scorpius, Lysander, and I got here, Lorcan was already with him. Now that we've got you cornered though Hugo, Scorpius has to tell you something." Rose stated, smiling widely.

Hugo felt his stomach smash into the floor with shock and dread. They were finally going to say it out loud, that they were dating and going get married after they leave school.

While Hugo was distracted by his thoughts, Scorpius looked immensely uncomfortable and scared.

"But, there's so many people here. Isn't it only supposed to be two?" Scorpius asked, running his hands through his blond hair, making it a bit messy.

"Of course not! Go on!" Rose stated moving off the bed and pulling Lorcan along with her so that they stood behind Scorpius and next to Lysander and Albus.

Hugo blinked up at them, not getting what was happening. Shouldn't Rose and Scorpius be talking?

Scorpius sighed, then turned to look at him with determination in his eyes.

Hugo couldn't help but stare at him with confusion, what in the wizarding world was happening? He was completely lost…

Until Scorpius closed in on him and kissed him deeply. Kissing him like he only imagined he would, kissing him even better than he ever imagined.

"I told him." Lorcan muttered a grin on his face.

"Scorpius' gay?" Albus asked a little startled.

Rose rolled her eyes. "You're just oblivious, I swear, Albus."

When Scorpius pulled away, Hugo started at him for the longest second, before passing out from a mixture of shock and happiness.

A/N: OOOOO Cliffhangers! Don't you love them? XD But then again, is it really a cliffhanger? Hmmm, oh well. Reviews? :D


	3. Chapter 3

"Hugo?! Hugo? What's wrong?" Scorpius' voice sounded extremely worried.

Hugo felt someone shaking his shoulders.

"Oh, he's fine. My best friend just passed out from happiness, you know you just made his dream come true." Lorcan stated as Hugo opened his eyes.

"Lorcan, shit it." Hugo crocked as he pushed himself back up into a sitting position with a little help from Scorpius who still looked a little worried.

"You okay?" Scorpius asked quietly.

Hugo blushed as Scorpius grabbed his hand. The warmth made his heart beat a little bit faster than normal. When their eyes met, the look in Scorpius' eyes made his heart practically explode out of his chest. Hugo had dreamed of that look for years. He hadn't ever thought that it would ever happen anywhere except for in his dreams. His dreams have just passed from imagination, longing, into reality. Hugo couldn't help the huge grin that crossed his face.

"I'm fine... you really like me? " Hugo whispered quietly, trying to keep his voice from reaching the others in the room.

Scorpius leaned in close, eyes sparkling, and gently kissed Hugo when their faces were inches apart from each other. Scorpius' lips were so soft on Hugo's, but the electricity between them, the intensity was obvious. The soft kiss couldnt' t hide that. Everything, everyone around them melted away, disappeared. The only thing on Hugo's mind was how it was the most magical, amazing, the best moment in his life.

"Should we leave the oblivious lovebirds alone? It looks like they've completely forgotten about us." Rose giggled as she said it. She'd known about her brothers crush for a while now and when Scorpius had come to her for help, she had jumped on the opportunity to get them together.

"Nah, if we leave them alone, they might forget how to breathe." Lorcan chuckled as the two finally pulled away from each other.

Hugo caught Lorcan's words, the blush on his face didn't stop him from grabbing the pillow on his bed and throwing it at his best friends face.

The force behind the pillow was enough to make Lorcan step back, and making him bump into the person directly behind him.

"Sorry." Lorcan said over his shoulder as he clutched the pillow in his hand, debating whether to throw it back in retaliation or not. His thoughts stuttered to a stop when he noticed who it was that was behind him. A blush spread over his face as Albus patted his back.

"Don't worry about it." Albus replied not noticed the blush on Lorcan's face, which was a surprise since his skin tone was as white as snow. "So it's just been me that's been oblivious to all this?" Albus waved his hand over at Hugo and Scorpius who were once again lost in their own little bubble world.

Lorcan swallowed and managed to find his voice again. "Don't feel bad, those two are hardheaded and like to keep things in because they think it would be better than actually opening their mouths."

Albus chuckled, his eyes flashing as he looked Lorcan in the eyes. "That really is them, exactly."

Uh oh. Lorcan thought as his heart raced, his blush deepened.

A/N: I wrote this on my phone so I'm sorry for any mistakes that I didn't catch.


End file.
